


Жажда

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun





	Жажда

– Мэйдэй! Мэйдэй! – на последнем издыхании хрипела рация, плевалась в эфир тихими ругательствами, какими-то совершенно идиотскими командами и отчаянными мольбами о помощи.

Брок сполз пониже, подтянул к груди автомат, зажмурился. В них не стреляли уже вторые сутки, незачем было, противник знал, что ещё день-два – и в живых в этих развалинах уже никого не останется.

– Мэйдэй!

Вода кончилась вчера, патронов было ещё много, но разве что застрелиться, гранаты, взрывчатка, но зачем всё это, когда десять человек жмутся спинами к раскалённым добела развалинам какого-то богами забытого храма и готовы уже молиться кому угодно, лишь бы умереть так, чтобы не попасться на глаза командиру?

– Мэйдэй…

– Отставить, – прохрипел Брок, чувствуя, как язык прилипает к нёбу, царапая его мелкими песчинками.

Им не отвечали уже третий день, не стреляли второй, вода кончилась восемнадцать часов назад.

– Нас послали сюда подыхать, – откуда-то слева хохотнул Васкес, резко передёрнул затвор и выстрелил очередью куда-то в сторону высоких барханов. – И мы сдохнем, да, командир?

– Прикажут – сдохнем! – подтвердил Брок.

Солнце палило нещадно, выжигало на открытых участках кожи моментально покрывающиеся волдырями клейма, иссушало, вытягивало последнюю влагу вместе с дыханием.

– Это ад, – прохрипела Мэй, зажимая нос от едва терпимой вони краем арафатки.

Они умирали, гнили заживо, жарились на раскалённом песке, чтобы через несколько часов, когда на пустыню чернильно-чёрным платком опустится ночь, замерзать, прижимаясь друг к другу, пихая ледяные ладони под одежду, которую совсем недавно хотелось с себя стащить вместе со всей амуницией.

– Мэйдэй, – упрямо твердил Глазго, давил большим пальцем на кнопку, стараясь доораться хоть до кого-нибудь.

Брок закрыл глаза, сухим опухшим языком провёл по губам. Скоро и он сдастся, потянется за ножом, чтобы полоснуть по ладони, взрезая кожу, и с голодным звериным урчанием приникнуть к разошедшимся краям плоти, собирая языком солёные капли, позволяющие прожить ещё на несколько мгновений дольше.

Сознание мутилось, съезжало, заваливая мир на бок, расцвечивая его красными огненными вспышками, слишком ярко контрастирующими с седыми песками, насквозь пропитанными запёкшейся кровью. Гудел воздух вертолётными винтами, стрекотали автоматы, вгрызаясь бесполезными очередями в песчаные барханы.

Брок закрыл глаза.

Рация не отвечала третьи сутки, по ним не стреляли – вторые, вода кончилась… он не помнил когда.

Его губы беззвучно шевелились, он не понимал, кого звал, что пытался донести до расшалившейся вселенной, решившей, видимо, то ли поиздеваться, насылая мороки, то ли позволить им умереть как настоящим воинам, в пылу схватки, вжимая палец в спусковой крючок, паля в небо бесконечными очередями.

– Вы меня слышите? – прошелестело над ухом, обдав лицо Брока едва ощутимой на губах благословенной прохладой, словно в награду за мучения, за раскалённый добела ад.

Брок со стоном разжал пальцы на прикладе, роняя автомат, потянулся вперёд, непослушными руками цепляясь за кого-то, силясь поймать губами что-то, кроме острых раздирающих плоть песчинок, не давая отпрянуть, слизывая с мягких податливых губ чужое влажное дыхание.

***

Стив растерянно выдохнул в губы Брока, прижал его к себе сильнее, скосив взгляд в сторону замершего рядом Баки.

– Дай ему воды, и забираем всех в джет, – усмехнулся тот, протягивая Стиву фляжку, притёрся с другого боку, погладил Брока по волосам, стряхивая пыль и песок, заглянул в безмятежное усталое лицо. – Всех в джет, а его с нами.


End file.
